Bow Hothoof und Windy Whistles
Bow Hothoof '''und Windy Whistles''' sind ein Pegasuspaar und die Eltern von Rainbow Dash aus Peinliche Eltern. Persönliches Bow Hothoof und Windy Whistles sind eigentlich recht bodenständig nur nicht beim Thema Rainbow Dash wo es sie vor Begeisterung von den Stühlen reißt. Geschichte In Peinliche Eltern braucht Scootaloo Informationen für einen Vortrag und lässt sich mit einer Riesenschleuder nach Cloudsdale schiessen. Wie es der Zufall will schlägt Scootaloo genau in des Grundstück von Rainbow Dashs Eltern, Bow Hothoof und Windy Whistles ein. Was Scootaloo zu einem Freudenschrei hinreißt. Den sie soll für eine Schulaufgabe einen Vortragt über ihr Vorbild halten, Rainbow Dash. Nur weiß Scootaloo so gut wie nichts über Rainbows leben in Clousdale aber jetzt ist sie an der beste Quelle. Rainbows Eltern, die auch amtlich ihre größten Fans sind und gerne helfen. Bow und Windy geben Scootaloo eine Führung durch ihr Haus das vor Erinnerungsstücken an Rainbow nur zu strotzt. Als sie in Rainbows Zimmer kommen kann sich Scootaloo vor Begeisterung kaum halten Doch das beste kommt noch. Bow zeigt Scotaloo das Zimmer mit Rainbows Trophäen. Worin Bow und Windy auch ihre Lieblingsstücke aufheben wie die z.B. die Windel die Rainbow an hatte als sie ihr erstes Wort sprach. Doch wundert sich Scootaloo das es hier nicht ein Wonderboltding gibt. Wie sich raus stellt haben die beiden bis gerade eben nicht gewusst das Rainbow Dash eine Wonderbolt ist. Als Dank dafür das sie ihr die Dash gezeigt haben die sie kennen will Scootaloo nun Bow und Windy die Rainbow zeigen die sie kennt. An der Akademie stecken die Wonderbolts gerade in einem Trainingsflug als Bow und Windy laut stark ihre Ankunft verkünden, Scootaloo ist auch mit von der Partie. Der elterlichen Begrüßung kann Rainbow nicht entkommen. Genauso wenig kann Rainbow verhindern das Ihre Eltern aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern. Bow bricht vor stolz sogar in Tränen aus. Spitfire zieht sich mit den anderen Wonderbolts zurück damit Rainbow, die am liebsten im Boden versinken würde ein bisschen Zeit mit ihren Eltern hat. Während Windy Bow beruhigt spricht Rainbwo mal Kurz mit Scootaloo unter vier Augen. Den sie ist überhaupt nicht begeistert das sie ihre Eltern einfach hergebracht hat ohne sie zu fragen. Nicht das sie ihre Eltern nicht mag aber der Zirkus den sie veranstalten ist ihr zu peinlich. Scootaloo verstehen aber nicht was falsch an Unterstützung ist. Etwas Später geben die Wonderbolts eine Flugshow in Canterlot wo zu der Schönheitsfleckenklub und natürlich Bow und Windy angereist sind. Bei dieser Gelegeneheit gibt Scotaloo den beiden einen Überblick von Rainbows Werdegang zum Wonderbolt. Wie sie sich gegen Lightning Dust durchgesetzt hat, Fast von Wind Rider reingelegt wurde und dann die Nachfolge von Fire Streak antrat. (Siehe: Nicht um jeden Preis, Raritys Ermittlungen und Wonderbolt Rainbow Crash). Als die Show los geht kennen Bow und Windy kein halten mehr und zünden sogar Feuerwerk womit sie fast Fleetfoot abschießen. Weiter geht es mit einer Lautstark angefeuerten Autogrammstunde, Einweihung und Fototermin. Selbst vor der Umkleide macht der Fanclub nicht halt. Nun geht Rainbow der Hut hoch und sie sagt ihren Eltern ungeschönt wie sehr es ihr auf die Nerven geht das sie wegen jeder Kleinigkeit so einen Aufstand machen. Ihre Worte treffen Bow und Windy ins Herz und sie verschwinden unter Tränen. Davon entsetzt gibt Scootaloo Raimnbow als ihr Vorbild auf und wirft ihr das Album das sie für den Vortrag gebastelt hat vor die Hufe und verschwindet. Das Album schlägt zufällig bei einem Familienfoto auf und Rainbow erkennt sich voll daneben benommen zu haben. Rainbow holt Scootaloo ein um ihr alles zu erklären. Dabei fällt es Rainbow wie Schuppen von den Augen des es erst die Unterstützung ihrer Eltern war die sie zu dem Pony machten das sie heute ist. Und sie hat sie für Selbstverständlich genommen und angeschrien. Nun ist guter Rat teuer, aber um das wieder gut zumachen hat Rainbow eine Idee. Um sich bei ihren Eltern zu entschuldigen und zu zeigen wie sehr sie sie liebt, organisiert Rainbow eine einmalige Wonderbolts Privat Show für die Beiden die ihr Vergeben. Wenig später bekommt Scootaloo für ihren Vortrag von Cheerilee die Note zwei. Wofür die Rainbow-Familie, die zur Unterstützung da, ist Scootaloo hochleben lässt. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Rainbow Dash Ihre Tochter Galerie Trivia *Ursprünglich wurde Rainbow Blaze als Rainbow Dashs Vater benannt. Aber diese wurde mit Staffel 7 widerrufen und Bow Hothoof eingeführt. Navboxen en:Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles Kategorie:Rainbow-Familie Kategorie:Nebencharaktere